Instintos animales
by keshi295
Summary: Lavi hiba caminando por los pasillos de la orden cuando unos ruidos extraños provinientes del cuarto de Allen lo alertaron, desatando una serie interminable de sucesos.Lavi y Lenalee intentrarán averiguar que pasa. ¿Tendrá Kanda algo que ver?


Aclaraciones:

La letra en cursiva, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Instintos animales

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la orden.

-El tonto de Yu se largó, sin decirme nada.- decía un poco enojado. _¿Se habrá molestado de verdad? Bueno, no me extrañaría, untarle el pelo con ketchup, digamos que no hace feliz a la gente. Pero, si se hubiera molestada, lo normal sería que me hubiera insultado, golpeado, torturado y humillado. ¿Le pasará algo? ¿A caso hay algo más importante que ser molestado por mí? ¡Además, tampoco encuentro el Moyashi por ningún lado!_ -¡Me aburro!- gritó.

-Que buscas a Kanda?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de él.

-¿Eh?- volteó- ¡Ah!¡ Komui! ¿Sabes donde está?- Komui miró a su alrededor.- No me digas que te has vuelto a escaquear…- con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Bookman no deja de darme la lata preguntándome donde estás!- Izo un puchero.

-Bueno, sabes donde puedo encontrar a Yu?-

-Mmmm…si buscas a Kanda, acaba de ir hacía el quinto piso, donde los dormitorios.-

-¡Komui!¡ No se esconda! ¡Aún le faltan muchos papeles que firmar!- Gritó una voz des de lejos.

-¡Mierda, me encontraron! ¡Adiós, si preguntan por mi tu no sabes nada!- I se fue en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

Subió tres pisos, escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su destino. El quinto piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los exorcistas.

Empezó a caminar por allí.

-Aquí no hay nadie… - _¿Se habrá ido a su cuarto?-_pensó.

Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto del lado.

Miró la puerta con curiosidad.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa… ¡¡Pero esto está mal!!- se gritaba interiormente.-Un momento…¿ este no es el cuarto del Moyashi?- se sobresaltó. Pegó su oreja en la puerta y escucho con atención.

-Ah! ¡Yu, no hagas eso! ¡Si nos escuchan estaremos en problemas! - Se le escuchaba gritar.

Dio un bote de su sitio _-¡¡Yu y Allen llevan una relación en secreto!! ¡Esto es la bomba! ¿Quien me diría a mi que esos dos en realidad se querían? Bueno, siempre lo sospeche... Además, ya se dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso…¿¡Ellos ya habrán echo el paso?! Bueno por lo que escuché, parecía que no tenían muchos problemas para expresar su amor…- _¡¡Hay!! ¡Pero en que estoy pensando!-

-Lavi… ¿que haces? A este paso te quedaras calvo…- le dijo Lenalee algo preocupada.

-¡Lenalee! ¡E descubierto algo muy gordo!!- le cogió por las piernas.

-Pero que pasó? Explícate…-

-Ven - le izó un gesto con la mano- escucha con atención.

Los dos amigos pegaron la oreja en la puerta.

-¡Yu! Cálmate, estas muy agitado! ¡No me lames ahí! ¡Aquí no! – se escuchaba.

-Lo as sentido! Mierda, esto tiene que quedar entre tu y yo, ¿vale?-

-…-

-¿Vale?-

-…-

-¿Lenalee?- agitó su mano delante de su cara- ¿me escuchas? Aquí Lavi, ¿me recibes?-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- comenzó a dar saltitos- ¡Yaoi! ¡Yaoi!- En ese momento pasó Jonny por ahí.- Jonny! Jonny! Ven aca, escucha esto, es la bomba!-

-Eh? Que hacen aquí?-

-Ven, mira que emos descubierto, pero sobretodo no le digas a nadie! ¿Vale?-

-Si,si.-

Volvieron a pegar sus orejas a la puerta.

-¡Yu! No, me la comas! ¡Ah! Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Ahora te tendré que castigar! ¡Yu, malo! Ahora te tendré que amarrar a la cama para que te quedes quieto!-

-Glups…- tragaron todos- No me puedo imaginar que Allen fuera tan apasionado en la cama.- dijo Jonny.

- Bueno, yo ni me lo imaginaba en una cama con otro…- comentó Lavi.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que toda la orden se enteró de la supuesta relación secreta que llevaban esos dos.

._._._._._._._._._.

Kanda entró todo agitado en el comedor. Estaba sudando a chorros, tenía la camisa desordenada, con algunos botones desabrochados, y la coleta a punto de deshacerse.

Se arregló un poco, y con su cara de mala leche fue a pedir su comida.

-Lo has escuchado?- susurró un buscador a otro.

-El que?-

-Pues que Kanda y Allen están juntos, se ve que los escucharon mientras…bueno ,ya sabes…- algo sonrojado.

-Por eso su aspecto… Ya pensaba que algo raro pasaba… Normalmente va muy arreglado…-

-Además, se ve que Allen es el dominante… me contaron que lo amarró a la cama!-

-Por eso esa cara de malos amigos, con lo orgulloso que es , seguro que no le izo mucha gracia…-

-Si, si...-

El comedor estaba muy silencioso. Todos le miraban y murmuraban por lo bajo.

_-¿Por que todo el mundo me mira? ¿Lo habrán descubierto! Mierda!-_ pensaba Kanda algo agitado.

En ese momento entro Allen con cara de cansancio, y unas ojeras de tres metros.

Se dirigió hacia el donde Jerry para pedir.

-Hola, Jerry… - bostezo- Mnnnmnm… dame leche….-

-Entera o desnatada?-

-Mmnmn…- se frotó los ojos- la quiero entera… Y sin nada-

-Vale, aquí tienes- le entregó- Quieres algo más? Te ves muy mal, además últimamente o sales de tu cuarto…-

-¡Que! ¡Q-que pasa en mi cuarto! Ehem… ¡porque tu no sabes nada e mi cuarto! ¡Verdad! ¡Verdad! ¡¿Porque si tu supieras algo me lo dirías!? Quiero decir… ¡Que no pienses que pasa nada en mi cuarto! Mi cuarto esta bien… No hay nadie sospechoso allí…-decía todo nervioso agitando sus manos.

-Apártate del medio, no puedo pasar…- le dijo una voz.

-¿Eh?- volteo- Ah, Yu… ¡quiero decir Kanda! Kanda! Eso es…- suspiró-_Tranquilízate, Allen… solo se lo tienes que decir…-_Se auto decía_-_ perdón, puedo ir contigo?-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes-

Se fueron un al lado del otro.

La sala estalló de comentarios.

-Se fueron juntos… ¿volverán a su cuarto?-

-Los has visto? Se los veía agotados…-

-Si, si…- Iban comentando los presentes.

._._._._._._._._.

- Lenalee- La miró.

- Lavi- Ella asintió.

- Es el momento-

- Si…-

La pareja estaba delante del cuarto del peliblanco. Lavi sacó un estuche negro de su bolsillo.

-Veo que has venido preparado… Pero… De donde sacaste este equipo de espionaje? Y estos trajes… - Se miró. Llevaban unos pantalones largos de color negro, con un jersey de cuello alto del mismo color y para colmo, Lavi llevaba una media de Lenalee en la cabeza.- Me parece que más que pasar desapercibiros, atraemos la atención.- Todos los que pasaban les miraban raro- Lavi… que vergüenza…- Se puso roja- Y quítate ya esa media de la cabeza!-

-Joo! Pero así es más emocionante!! – protestó infantilmente.- te la tendrías que poner, si alguien nos descubren, nos detendrán y encarcelarán por allanamiento de morada y lego el Moyashi nos denunciará…!- agitaba las manos.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas…- sobándose la cabeza –_Por que acepté hacer esto con un idiota… por que…- _Bueno, abre la puerta de una vez…-

-Ahora va… solo intentaba hacer esto mas emocionante- Sacó los utensilios para abrir la puerta y empezó a trabajar.

-Venga, deprisa, que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, si llega Allen nos meteremos en problemas!-

-Pero si está en una misión, como quieras que llegue tan temprano!- continuó forzando la puerta.

-Si, tienes razón…-

-Es muy raro… según el manual, si hago esto… y esto… se tendría que abrir!-

-Me estas diciendo que no tienes ni idea de utilizar esta chatarra?- Le arrebató de las manos.- _Lo que pensaba, los hombres son unos inútiles_-

-Ey! Que me salió muy cara!-

-Quita – lo empujó a un lado-_Solo me trae problemas…_- Déjate de tonterías y aparatos, esto se hace así- activó sus botas y tiró la puerta al suelo- lo ves? Esto es mucho más rápido.-

-Muy lista, pero cuando llegue, creo que se dará cuenta que alguien entro…- dijo sarcásticamente, mostrándole el desastre de su alrededor.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de esto luego, ayúdame a buscar alguna prueba, corre!- empezó a remover los cajones.

-Ey! Acabo de encontrar algo- hacía señas con la mano para que se acercará a la mesita de noche.- Mira esto, jeje, quien se lo iba a imaginar, jeje- Le mostró un collar con una placa con el nombre de Yu grabado en ella.

-Pero no tendría que poner Allen?- cuestionó la china.

-Por que Allen?-

-No se… conociéndolos, Kanda es el seme y Allen el uke, y dudo que Kanda se deje poner un collar como si fuera un perro… es raro…-

-Jajajaja! Quien sabe, puede que Allen sea mas pervertido de lo que pensábamos!- reía a carcajadas imaginándolo.

-Jajaja, pero tanto como para convertir a Kanda con uke! Jaja te lo imaginas?! Kanda uke! –

-Jajajaj!!-

-Que hace tanta gracia…- se escuchó una voz.

-Jajaja! Que Kanda es el uke! Jajaja!- reía sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Ups… Lavi…- lo zarandeó la china- Lavi… tenemos problemas…- Lavi se calmó y dirigió la vista hacía la puerta destrozada.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACEN EN MI CUERTO! – Gritó Allen muy enojado detrás de la "puerta"- Miren que han hecho! Largo de aquí!- les volvió a chillar!.

-Retirada!- salieron corriendo como el viento.

Allen inspeccionó el cuarto

_-Lo habrán descubierto?- _

Se acercó a la cama y vio que allí tirada, había el collar.

-Mierda, lo descubrieron, tengo que avisar a Yu, digo Kanda de esto! Pero antes , lo dejaré aquí…- sacó una caja de debajo de su jersey y la dejó encima de la mesa.

…………………………………….

-Uf… nos salvamos…- dijo la chica.- Así que estaba en una misión y no llegaría… eh?- le reprochó

-Como querías que lo supiera!-

- Cállate, lo importante es que salimos vivos, y es muy raro…-

-Si, lo normal es que nos hubiera matado allí mismo, pero…-

- Te fijaste en que llevaba algo debajo de su jersey?-

- Si, parecía una caja…-

- Creo que no quería que lo viéramos, por eso nos echó tan deprisa-

- Si, tenemos que descubrir que hay dentro…-

- Para que? Ya tenemos pruebas, para que buscar más?-

- Pero si muy divertido, además, ultiamene no nos dan misiones, y esto se ha vuelto muy aburrido…-

…………………………………………

_-No lo encuentro por ningún lado!-_ Corría por los pasillos de la orden, solo le quedaba ir al comedor.- Kanda! Kanda! Donde estás!- abrió la puerta del coedor- Kanda, es urgente!-

Todo el mundo se volteó hacía el chico.

El peliblanco moró por encima todas las mesas y allí lo encontró, en la mesa del final, comiendo su preciada soba.

-Por fin te encuentro! – se le acercó- Lo saben! Lavi y Lenalee entraron en mi cuarto mientras estaba en la misión y encontraron el collar!- agitaba las manos de un lado a otro. Estaba muy nervioso, le sudaban las manos, y Kanda, no le ayudaba mucho con su actitud.

-Que, qué?- se levantó de golpe- Te lo dije, es tu culpa! Yo te mato!- desenvainó su muguen.

-Encima es mi culpa! No se si lo recuerdas, pero fuiste tu quien no se lo quiso poner, y me tuve que quedármelo yo!-

En esos momentos entraron los dos "EX espias".

-Como querías que me quedará con eso! Y encima tenía mi nombre! A quien se le ocurre!?- le gritaba el japonés

-Esto se pone emocionante… Yu está muy agitado!- dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo a su compañera.

-Si, entonces, no íbamos equivocados, el collar es suyo… jeje- se le escapó la risa.

Allen se dio cuenta de su pesecia

-Están allí!- gritó señalándolos.

-Como digan algo de esto! Juro que no volverán a ver la luz del sol en sus vidas!- les amenazó el mayor.

-S-si…- dijeron al unísono

-Y tu, ven a mi cuarto, ya no lo pueda aguantar más!- se dirigió hacía Allen.

-Pero si solo hace dos días que me fui! No me digas que no te puedes ni aguantar eso!- le reprochó.

-No, no puedo, yo también tengo mis necesidades, y ya me harté de hacerlo solo-

-Vale…- Se fueron juntos.

Todo quedó en silenció.

-Acaba de escuchar bien?- dijo Lavi.

-Kanda acaba de confesar, que se muere por estar debajo de Allen-

-No pensaba que lo fuera a decir tan a la ligera, y menos delante de todos! Si que está necesitado el chico! Jeje!-

………………………………………..

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas. Kanda iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, hasta que escuchó una voz proveniente de la habitación del chico maldito. No le interesaba lo que hiciera ese criado, pero u fuerte gritó, izo aumentar su curiosidad.

- Lavi! - Se escuchó de detrás de la puerta- Eres muy malo! No muerdas ahí! Ay… Lavi, cuando te vi por primera vez, no me pude resistir, pero nunca pensé que llegarás a ser tan juguetón!-

-Suficiente, no quiero oír nada más, lo mato!- salió a zancadas hacía el bosque para meditar técnicas milenarias de tortura.

……………………………………………..

-Ey…Allen… cuéntame de Yu, como es? Y sabes…- le dijo juguetón, dándole pequeños codazos

-Mmmm… pues es muy bonito… siempre me hace enojar, es muy juguetón, le encanta morderme, y no para nunca quieto, siempre lo tengo que atar a la cama para que me obedezca!-

-No me lo esperaba esto de i, eres un verdadero pervertido! I so que pensaba que eras inocente…-

-Eh?-

-Ey! Chicos, a donde vais?!- Apareció Lenalee a la otra punta del pasillo.

-Íbamos a entrenar-

-Yo iré a la ciudad, os acompañaré hasta allí, estoy huyendo de mi hermano, está muy pesado últimamente y no me deja en paz…-

-Que le pasa ahora a ese?-

-Quien sabe, nunca se sabe que le pasa por la cabeza a ese lunático…-

-Si…- todos afirmaron.

… 2 horas más tarde…

-Iré a ducharme y de paso pasaré por el cuarto de Allen para que me devuelva el libro que le dejé- se dijo la china. Cogió lo necesario para ir a ducharse y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Allen.

Estaba delante de la puerta, a punto de llamar cuando escuchó otra vez ruidos.

-Yu, Lavi! No se peleen! Ay para los dos, ahora os atiendo, pero esperad! Ah! Ahora no! Te digo que te quedes quieto! Yu! Deja de … Ah! Morderme! Te tendré que atar a la cama como siempre si te llevas mal! Lavi, al menos tu eres más tranquilo… Ah! Yu, te dije que pararás!-

-Madre mía… un triangulo amoroso!- chilló emocionada.

…………………………

-jejeje, fue muy divertido ayer, recuerdas la cara que puso Yu? Jajaja!-

-Si, jeje-

-Mira quien habla…-

-Soy mucho mejor que tu Bakanda!-

-Que chicos… se lo pasaron bien ayer? Jiji- apareció la china- Los oí cuando iba a ducharme después de volver del pueblo.-

-Pero para ir a los baños no se pasa por ahí…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pues claro que si, como quieres que no pase por el cuarto de Allen, además venía a pedirte ese libro que te presté, pero como los oí en su intimidad, no quise interrumpir-

-Intimidad? Pero si éramos muchos!- dijo el peliblanco.

-Que?! Que había más gente! Pero con cuantos te acuestas, Allen?! Eres todo un play boy!-

-Eñ?- articuló el pequeño

-De que estás ablando? Ayer fuimos a entrenar y luego cada uno volvió a sus cuartos…-

-P-pero yo… los oí en su cuarto, tu dijiste…-

-Yo también los oí- añadió Kanda- Se veían muy entretenidos el otro día…- dijo sarcásticamente

-Pero que? –

-Kanda! Yo no ice nada con Lavi! Como se te ocurrió?!- todo rojo

-Te oí el otro día en u cuarto con él, como explicas esto?-

-Pues yo os oí el otro día a ustedes dos- dijo Lavi- por eso toda la orden sabe lo vuestro, sobre su relación, y tu me contaste de Yu, lo recuerdas?-

-Em… ehem… chicos, aquí hay una gran confusión…-

-Explícate…-

-Haber…. Hace unos meses en una misión me encontré a un perro abandonado, me izo mucha pena y me lo quedé, y de nombre…-

-Le puso mi nombre- interrumpió el japonés

-Luego, un día Kanda me descubrió cuando lo saqué a pasear en el bosque, y se enteró que se llamaba como él, y por vergüenza me amenazó que si contaba que tenía un perro que se llamaba como el me…-

-Jaja, tu perro se llama Yu! Jaja!-

-Bueno, continua-

-Seguramente lo que oísteis fue cuando me peleaba con él, por que no para de morderme, y siempre lo tengo que amarrar a la cama para que se quede quieto-

-Pero cuando entramos en tu cuarto, no estaba, y solo encontramos la correa- preguntó la peliverde.

-Por que me fui de misión, y le dejé el pero a Kanda. Y la correa se la quité, por que Kanda no le gustaba que llevara su nombre…-

-Es que por que tuviste que ponerle ese nombre!- reprocho el samurai.

-Por que se parece a ti!-

-Ni un rábano! Ese perro es el demonio, en estos dos días no e podido ni dormir en paz, sabes la fuete que ronca el maldito perro!-

-Tienes razón, son idénticos…- afirmaron los tres.

-Y lo de Lavi?- continuó la chica.

-Bueno, es que cuando fui a esa misión me encontré con un conejo muy mono, y me recordó mucho a Lavi, así que lo puse en una caja y me lo llevé. Pero como está prohibido tener animales en la orden, los escondí a los dos en mi cuarto, pero Lavi siempre molesta a Yu, y siempre se están peleando, y no los puedo controlar…-

-Así, que todo esto al final, resultó ser una confusión. Kanda no es el uke de Allen…-

-Que?! Y por que tengo que ser yo el uke! Eso no pasaría ni en sueños!-

-Vale, vale, ya lo entendimos…- dijo Lavi

-Y Lavi no es el amante de Allen.- continuó la china

-Correcto! Es que mira que pensar esas cosas?!-

-Es que todo indicaba lo contrario…- dijo algo avergonzado el júnior.

-Lo sentimos mucho Allen!- se disculparon menos Kanda, naturalmente.

-Me voy…- dijo el japonés.

-Yo también…- lo siguió.

………………………………………

-Allen…-

-Que quieres Yu?-

-Casi nos descubren, y todo por culpa de tus estúpidas mascotas… esto me lo pagarás caro esta noche…- le besó en los labios.

-Estoy impaciente para ser castigado…- le devolvió el beso.

-Por cierto… que te quede claro que yo nunca haré de uke…- añadió el peliazul.

-Joo… ya me podrías dejar serlo a mi al menos una vez…- le abrazó

-Ni lo sueñes, me gusta demasiado sentirte gemir debajo de mi…- le volvió a besar y le susurro al oído- Por que no vamos a mi cuarto…-

-Nang…- jadeó Allen cuando Yu mordió su oreja- Si… vamos…-

-Rápido, no creo poder resistir mucho más, soy capaz de joderte aquí mismo…-

-Pues vamos…- lo cogió de la mano y se fueron al cuarto del japonés.

En ese momento salieron Lavi y Lenalee de una esquina

-Lo sabía! Sabía que esos dos tenían algo!- miró a Lavi- Me debes 1.000 yenes – colocó la mano para que se los diera.

-Es injusto!-

-No lo es, recuerda que hicimos una apuesta y e ganado, así que paga…-

……..Flash Back…….

Allen y Kanda, después de la confesión se fueron por el pasillo.

-Hay algo que…- se quedó pensativa- no lo se, pero creo que nos ocultan algo…-

-Son imaginaciones tuyas, ya nos lo contaron, deja de darle vueltas al asunto-

-No! Metería la mano al fuego a que tienen algo juntos esos dos!-

-Muy bien, apostemos 1.000. Yo digo que no tienen nada y tú que si, vamos averiguarlo…-

-Trato echo- estrecharon sus manos y se fueron por donde se marcharon esos dos

….Fin del Flash Back…

-Después de ese relato, como querías que pensara…-

-Nada de excusas! Los 1.000 yens por favor…-

-Ten… ganaste- le dio de mala gana- pero como lo supiste?-

-Jeje… es que yo ya lo sabía, una vez hace tiempo los pille en los baños, pero ellos no me vieron…-

-Y si lo sabías des de antes por que no dijiste nada?!-

-Por que como tu dijiste, últimamente esto se ha vuelto aburrido, así que quería saber como acabarían las cosas… jeje-

-Eres de lo peor… - miró su cartera- Mis mil yens! Buaaaa!- lloriqueó.

……………………………….

-Yu…-

-Si?-

-No crees que ya es hora que se lo contemos a los demás? Quiero decir, nuestra relación…- se acurrucó entre sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Puede que tengas razón… Así todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío y de nadie más- Allen enrojeció- No soporto que los otros te miren… eres mío…- le besó apasionadamente

-Yu…Ahh…-jadeó

-Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti…-


End file.
